in repeat
by amaha
Summary: Pertemuan, dan bandara. [Sasuke, Naruto]


Pada awalnya, seperti bagaimana setiap cerita bermula, Sasuke seharusnya menemukannya sebagai sosok yang berdiri sendiri di tengah kerumunan sebagai orang yang menarik perhatian, atau sebagai seorang yang ditemuinya di pesta-pesta besar yang digelar, di antara gaun satin dan tuxedo orang-orang yang meredup dan mengabur di pinggiran, seperti tepian potret tua, seiring matanya menemukannya.

Namun tidak. Kali ini tidak seperti itu.

Sasuke, muda dan tua secara bersamaan, telah bertemu banyak rekan kerja dari luar negeri untuk merasa rambut pirang adalah sesuatu yang ganjil di matanya dari habitatnya di mana Uchiha adalah klan tertutup dengan warna serba gelap. Ia juga tidak pernah menemukan mata berwarna biru atraktif. Kencanilah wanita dari rasmu sendiri, kata Fungaku. Patuhilah tradisi.

Seperti anak yang patuh, yang telah lama belajar untuk berhenti gemetar ataupun melawan di bawah cengkraman besi sematan lembayung lambang di punggungnya itu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan percaya. Ia menghabiskan dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya secara terkontrol dan hampir sempur-(membosankan, monster dalam dirinya yang mirip Itachi berbisik. Membosankan.)

-x-

Lalu, datang Naruto.

Sebagaimana orang yang dilahirkan di bawah bayang-bayang orang tua yang cerah dan teduh, rimbun seperti pohon sakura yang memayunginya dari berbagai macam hujan maupun terik, Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang kepribadiannya duplikat dari Kushina, dengan sesekali kilat dan senyum yang mengingatkan orang pada Minato. Volume permanennya keras seperti Kushina, dan ia pekerja keras seperti Kushina, dan sosoknya brilian seperti Minato. Ia memilih merangkak dari bawah dan menghadapi muka ke muka langsung mengenai bisikan orang tentang pengaruh orang tuanya yang membuat hidupnya mulus. Kemudian ia pergi berpetualang. Kemudian ia ngotot menjadi bawahan di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri dan menerima setiap promosi hanya bila memang worth it dengan keringat dan frustrasi yang telah ia lalui. Tak lama, dengan pacu yang ia kebut itu, ia sampai juga di ranting-ranting atas monarki ayahnya. Duduk menikmati pemandangan, sebelum berusaha lebih keras lagi setelahnya.

Naruto pikir, mungkin, dikirim untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di Jepang adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah dilakukannya. Dengan negara berekonomi raksasa itu terus berkembang, dan proposal penguluran tangan untuk bekerja sama semakin sering bertandang, mau tidak mau, Minato harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengekspansi jaringannya juga. Maka Naruto pun pergi, sendiri, tanpa Iruka maupun Kakashi; kedatangannya sebagai balasan atas proposal yang datang dari keluarga prestigi, tua dan eksklusif di Jepang. Ada yang bilang keturunan mereka cantik-cantik namun begitu ekskulisf dalam menjaga kemurnian darahnya; ada yang bilang proposal kurang ajar seperti ini mungkin mempunyai rencana tersendiri yang bergema seperti keluarga-keluarga kaya pada umumnya-pernikahan sebagai kelambu dari politik dan uang.

Naruto ingat senyum ayahnya hari itu, tetap cemerlang seperti biasa, walaupun sudut-sudut mulutnya agak lebih turun dari biasa menandakan ia sedikit tegang. Naruto-lah yang memang menduduki posisi untuk hal-hal seperti ini, namun ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela melepas anaknya pergi. "Kabari aku nanti perkembangannya," kata Minato, matanya jenaka dan jernih menatapnya. "kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal, katakan saja langsung, oke?"

Kushina memeluknya dan kembali mengulang-ngulang hal yang semua ibu tekankan, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa makan, cari restoran Italy bila kau tidak suka masakan di sana, jangan lupa gosok gigimu sebelum tidur dan jangan tidur terlalu malam-" seakan-akan ia kembali dua belas tahun lagi dan pergi ke piknik sekolah pertamanya. Naruto melambai pada sosok orangtuanya yang berdiri di lapangan terbang itu, potret yang indah seperti biasa. Yang ia akan ingat, anehnya, terpatri dalam dalam ingatannya, dan tersembunyi. Hingga akan muncul lagi nanti, nanti.

Ribuan kaki di atas tanah, Naruto merapatkan tangannya, dan berdoa akan dirinya sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menunggunya pulang.

-x-

Bila sehari setelah pertemuan penting malam itu Sasuke ditanya mengenai "bagaimana utusan orang-orang barat itu", maka ia akan ingat sapuan warna biru yang jelas, sementara sosok orang itu yang kabur, seperti kebanyakan orang di sekitarnya: mereka memakai tuksedo hitam. Rambut pirang. Menggeleng-geleng lagi, dan Sasuke akan menjawab, "Orangnya biasa. Dia saja cukup." sebelum beralih ke topik selanjutnya, apa ada sesuatu lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

Bila Naruto ditanya oleh wajah Minato, yang baru pulang kerja, dengan Kushina dan rambut merahnya yang melambai sambil ia mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan rumah mereka sana, mengenai Jepang, lewat monitor skype, maka Naruto dengan santai akan melonggarkan dasinya dan berkata, "Noodles mereka enak. Dan negara ini bergerak cepat sekali, dan ramai. Pakaian mereka lucu."

Naruto menghitung-hitung hal-hal itu, menimbangnya dan menoleh lagi ke monitor di atas meja dalam kamar hotelnya itu, ketika Minato bertanya. "Lucu? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat foto granny memakai pakaian itu?" dari monitor.

"Ya, tapi klan Uchiha itu memakai lambang yang sama dalam satu manornya." Naruto menatap ke layar laptop dan menunjuk punggungnya sendiri. "Di sini. Mereka seperti dinamai dan kuperhatikan, orang-orang di jalan saja segan dengan mereka yang memakai lambang itu."

"Bagaimana dengan putra Fugaku yang seharusnya kau temui?" terdengar suara Kushina, sedikit berkeresak, dan kemudian wajahnya nongol dari jendela atas monitor, menatap Naruto bulat.

"Eh," Naruto membuka kaleng teh hijau yang dicobanya, dan menyerngit akan rasa pahit. Tapi mereka bilang ini sangat baik untuk kesehatan daripada kopi. Mungkin mereka salah. "Aku bertemu dengan Uchiha, Sasuke, anak bungsu orang itu. He's... fine I guess? Agak sedikit kaku, tapi negosiasinya berjalan lancar. Mereka bersedia menurunkan stakenya menjadi lima belas persen dari saham kita."

"Aku sudah melihat laporannya," Minato terlihat memegang kertas yang dikirim Naruto tadi di perjalanan pulang. "Kerja bagus, Naruto." katanya, cukup puas, dan Naruto ingin tertawa, karena ia tahu Minato termasuk hemat dalam memuji. Kemudian ia melonggarkan kancing pergelangan tangannya dan beralih ke topik yang membuatnya merindukan rumah. Kushina memamerkan pasta spesialnya ke kamera laptop, terlihat menggiurkan, membuat Naruto iri karena ia hanya telah makan malam di restoran hotel di bawah. Tak lama, gelak tawanya sendiri dan orang-tuanya, ribuan kilometer dari situ, terdengar ke dinding-dinding hotel dan bergema.

Naruto tidur setelah menutup laptopnya mengatakan sampai jumpa esok, dan tak terbiasa dengan kasur hotel yang terlalu empuk daripada kasur berseprai oranye spiralnya di rumah.

-x-

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mendapat undangan di atas nampan, bertulisan tangan rapi, yang datang beserta sarapannya yang ia pesan ke kamar. Dari Uchiha, (Sasuke). Kalau tidak keberatan, ia ingin makan siang bersama di Ritz Carlton dekat sini untuk membicarakan peluang kerja sama mereka lebih jauh. Berani juga orang-orang ini, pikir Naruto, menancapkan garpunya ke omelet keju yang ia pesan, dan mulai mengunyah. Mereka tahu jadwalku tidak begitu sempit dan ingin memonopoli waktuku di sini. Namun makan siang di hotel barat? Bukan jamuan a la Jepang? Bukan dengan Itachi Uchiha yang kedengarannya prodi itu? Sebuah teritori netral yang supel, tidak mendorong, namun siapa tahu proposal kedua macam apa yang diinginkan keluarga itu untuk membeli lebih banyak lagi saham mereka dan juga membicarakan perihal pabrik yang akan dibangun di China, subjek sensitif yang tidak ingin Naruto sentuh sekarang. Ia hanya datang untuk berbicara tentang saham, bukan untuk pembangunan skala besar seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit was-was, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melaporkan semua prasangkanya akan hal ini, namun mengirimkan pesan yang bernada cukup netral untuk memberi tahu ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke mengundangku makan siang, ketiknya. Dan menarik napas, menghembuskannya ketika ia menambahkan wish me luck, yang ia batinkan dengan sedikit bergetar.

-x-

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengganti penampilannya sehari-hari sedikitpun untuk datang ke acara menggelikan itu. Menggelikan dari cara ayahnya menginginkannya untuk mendorong angka yang menurutnya mengecewakan dari hasil negosiasi lewat makan siang, sesegera setelah orang asing itu mendarat di Jepang, karena-pikirnya sendiri-mana ada orang yang mau memberikan 30% dari saham mereka ke orang asing macam Uchiha?

Namun lagi, nama Uchiha sedang pelan-pelan mengalami keruntuhan dari dalam. Sasuke dapat merasakannya, dari absensi kakaknya yang semakin sering dan wajah ayahnya yang semakin sering berkerut-kerut di kening. Dan sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Ibunya toh akan mencintainya terus apapun yang terjadi, dan Fugaku akan selalu menjadi Fugaku, dan kakak akan selalu menjadi kakak. Apa yang mungkin dapat terjadi, kecuali orang-orang itu mulai memisahkan diri secara bersamaan, atau eksistensi Uchiha-Uchiha congkak itu dihapus dari peradaban, seluruhnya. Hal itu hanya Itachi yang dapat melakukannya, ketika ia benar-benar berniat. Selebihnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang Sasuke tahu.

Kembali ke fokus acaranya siang itu, lagipula Sasuke akan bertemu dengan pirang...cerewet yang adatnya kasual itu di sebuah ruang makan privat di hotel tak jauh dari pemukiman Uchiha. Peralatan makan barat dengan menu-menu campuran yang telah dipilihnya. Semoga orang itu tidak terlalu rewel dan mau menaikkan angkanya paling tidak hingga ke dua puluh persen.

Dalam baju linen dan sutra yang berlipat tepat di lurus dan tiap inci, kakinya yang berbungkus kaus kaki putih dan berketuk-ketuk oleh sandal kayu, Sasuke menunduk untuk masuk ke mobil yang akan membawanya pergi ke tempat pertemuan siang itu.

Naruto menebarkan lap putih itu di pangkuannya, dan bergegas dengan riang bertanya hal-hal kecil seperti cuaca dan angin di luar pada Sasuke, yang duduk dengan kaku dengan tangan di pangkuannya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara senang ketika makanan barat mulai berdatangan, sementara Sasuke menyerngit akan wewangian asingnya. Mengambil hanya tomat-tomat saja. Ia tidak ingin makan pasta tanpa tomat itu. Tidak. Ia lebih ingin semangkuk sup miso buatan ibunya di rumah, namun, namun, dengan pikiran semua ini, Sasuke menyeruput sup krimnya dengan muka terkontrol.

Ketika ia mendongak karena Naruto berhenti berkicau, ia menatap ke mata biru itu yang disadarinya, baru disadarinya, memang bulat dan lebar. Menatapnya lurus. Tak terbaca. Sasuke merasa tak nyaman di bawah tatapannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Apa kau suka ramen?"

"Eh?" Sasuke terperangah, dengan pertanyaan itu dan dengan aksen lembut yang masih jelas di pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian menghabiskan fettucine-nya cepat-cepat dan menelan.

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari Kakashi-teman ayahku-waktu ia masih tinggal di sini, katanya ada ramen enak sekali hanya di sekitar ujung jalan sana." Naruto menunjuk ke utara. "Aku belum sempat mencobanya kemarin; apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Pria jepang tidak lazim mengajak satu sama lain dengan begitu kasual untuk pergi makan siang di ramen Ichiraku, ramen yang pernah Sasuke tandangi sekali itu. Mereka punya ramen dengan potongan tomat. Ia menyipit sedikit, dan kemudian mengiyakan, sambil bangkit, yukata-nya sedikit tertekuk kini lurus lagi sembari ia kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang antusias, seolah-olah tidak ingat sama sekali dengan dokumen yang mereka berdua pegang untuk segera dinegosiasikan. Si pirang itu lebih menyukai obrolan kasual sepertinya, dan Sasuke berpikir, mungkin itulah salah satu celah yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk berteman dengan orang luar agar kemudian ia bisa menaikkan angkanya lagi. Tentu. Di ramen Ichiraku.

Setengah isi kedai itu berakhir menyingkir, menyisakan space cukup bagi seorang Uchiha dan orang asing yang bertandang ke tempat makan siang mereka (yang terdiri dari remaja maupun karyawan). Naruto yang ceria sedikit kesulitan dengan sumpitnya, membuat Sasuke harus meminta garpu saja.

Kemudian ia menemukan dirinya menjawab dengan lebih mudah, pertanyaan Naruto tentang rekomendasi restoran jepang enak di sekitar eropa. Di antara bangku panjang yang berkeriat oleh beratnya, dan kaki yang dapat berayun dan disilang, dan sumpit yang familiar di sela-sela jarinya, Sasuke, hari itu, menemukan dirinya dapat tersenyum yang terbilang jarang. Matanya menyipit sedikit oleh uap kuah ramen yang mengepul, membuat kuahnya terasa lebih enak dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Obrolan dan mungkin- karisma Naruto, membuat Sasuke lupa sama sekali tentang proposalnya dan tidak menemukannya sopan untuk berbicara tentang hal itu, ketika Naruto melirik jam setelah sejam mereka bertandang dan berganti restoran bersama, untuk pergi ke pertemuannya selanjutnya. Ia masih punya janji, dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kali, merasa seorang lain akan memegang janjinya dari cara Naruto menghitung-hitung jamnya itu dan menatap Sasuke lagi dengan jenaka sambil berkata. "Trims rekomendasi tempat makanmu itu. Ternyata memang benar, orang Jepang itu suka sekali makan, ya! Besok kalau senggang, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba cabang Ichiraku di tempat lain?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke, berdiri dalam yukatanya yang gelap itu, supirnya telah berdiri untuk membukakan pintu ke dalam sedan panjang yang menunggu, berkata dengan ringan. "Tentu." Sebelum masuk ke dalam. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya, dan tidak menyewa pengemudi selama berada di Jepang.

Mereka percaya-percaya saja akan bertemu lagi di hari selanjutnya. Sementara limit empat hari Naruto berada di negri itu terus menghitung mundur, berakhir.

"Jadi, apa kau punya proposal untukku hari ini?"

Naruto bertanya, setelah mangkuk keduanya habis sudah (Sasuke baru setengah menghadapi mangkuk pertamanya, dengan sedikit-sedikit wasabi). Ia memakai yukatanya tanpa bersimbol Uchiha hari itu, untuk menolak perhatian akan tempat jelata yang mereka tandangi. Ia tertegun sejenak, dan teringat akan dokumen yang ia letakkan dalam tas di kursi sebelahnya. Kemudian ia menyeruput segulung mie lagi sebelum meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk itu, sejenak. Ia menyerahkan selembar dari kertas itu dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Dua puluh persen," gumam Sasuke sambil melanjutkan mangkuk ramennya.

"Huh? Tapi di sini tertulis tiga puluh."

Sasuke meliriknya, datar, namun Naruto seolah bisa membaca kilat-kilat jenaka di matanya juga. "Kau tidak akan menerima tiga puluh persen. Dua puluh persen." Katanya, bernada tanpa kompromi untuk seseorang yang sedang menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Hmm." Naruto mengenyampingkan kertas itu dengan hati-hati, matanya masih berlarian ke kata-kata dan statistik di atasnya, sebelum kemudian kembali menyantap makan siangnya dengan kecepatan lagi. Sasuke meliriknya, hingga menyelesaikan kuah di mangkuknya sendiri, sementara Naruto hampir selesai.

Ketika ia melap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, dan memanggil pemilik cabang ramen itu, ia bertanya lagi tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, yang selalu mendengarkan menjadi tak bergerak, mendengarkannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Karena besok aku akan pulang, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mencari oleh-oleh untuk orang tuaku?"

Untuk sesaat, topeng datar Uchiha itu lepas, dan Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut, hingga ia kembali lagi, untuk menyipitkan matanya curiga akan keisengan-mencari kilat-kilat humor di mata Naruto, belum menyadari bahwa semangkuk ramennya itu telah dibayarkan Naruto.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi, sambil tersenyum, ketika mereka sudah berada di luar, dan akan segera pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya masing-masing.

Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan instingnya menyarankannya untuk curiga akan ini semua. Maka ia, dengan segala sentimennya, mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan berkata, "Akan kupikirkan lagi," sebelum menunduk untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Ia menurunkan kacanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto, yang masih saja cengar-cengir di pinggir jalan walaupun dijawab sedemikian angkuhnya. Sasuke tidak menyukai situasi ini, membuatnya sedikit lebih buta untuk memprediksi langkah selanjutnya.

"Jam 3, aku sudah ada di Narita, oke?" Naruto melambai, dan memberi tahunya seenaknya. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke mendalam.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa sembari mobilnya melaju pergi dan ia menaikkan kacanya lagi, tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang walaupun ia terus berpikir tentang celah longgar dalam acaranya besok.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke datang lima belas menit sebelum pukul empat karena klien sebelumnya begitu insisten dalam mendesaknya untuk memberikan pinjaman. Bila Itachi di sini- sisi buruk Sasuke membayang, membuat wajahnya sedikit lebih kusut dari biasa, sambil ia melangkah lewat untuk masuk ke salah satu lounge yang ada di dalam tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Orang-orangnya telah memberi tahu detil yang Naruto berikan tentang keberadaannya dimana, sebelum ia turun dari mobil yang berhenti di lobby bandara, sementara hujan angin mengamuk di luar. Cuaca buruk, langit yang mendung. Ia menjinjing dua kantong kertas manisan terbaik yang dikebutnya untuk membeli di arah berlawanan dengan Narita, hanya karena ia tidak akan percaya pada kualitas kecuali sudah mencobanya. Bertahun-tahun.

Sampai di ruangan lounge berkarpet itu yang bernuansa cafe cozy, di salah satu sofa di pojokan, ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang termangu menatap jendela-jendela luas yang tertampar-tampar oleh deru deras hujan, secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Sasuke melangkah dengan sedikit kesal. Kesal akan dirinya sendiri, untuk teringat akan Itachi. Kesal akan keterlambatannya, lima belas menit yang berharga dan terbuang sia-sia. Kesal akan, kesal akan.

Naruto mendongak ketika menyadari kedatangannya, dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di situ, wajahnya secara halus terlihat kesal (Frustrasi? Kecewa?) berdiri di sana membuat Naruto kemudian teringat akan tata kramanya. "Ah. Silahkan duduk," tawarnya, sambil mengangkat tangan memanggil waitress. Ia mengamati cara Sasuke menolak tawaran minuman panas itu dengan sopan, dan kemudian melipat tangannya rapi. Beradab sekali, Naruto menegakkan duduknya.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, toh. Dan melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit kalut (Frustrasi.) membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengganti topiknya bahkan sebelum dimulai. "Aku tadi sudah mampir di toko kimono dekat bandara. Membelikan satu furisode untuk ibuku, dan Hakama untuk ayah. Mereka ternyata sudah pesan." Ia menunjuk ke paperbag besar di samping kakinya, di sela-sela tas laptop kecil dan koper kecil, bawaan minimalis selama Naruto di sini. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kemudian ia mendapati mata Naruto mengamati kantong kertas yang dibawanya sendiri dengan hati-hati. Sasuke meletakkan kantong yang besar di coffee table antara mereka berdua.

"Ini manisan. Serta hiasan." Jelas Sasuke, pendek.

"Bila... kau ingin membawanya bagi keluargamu."

"Ah."

Naruto pelan-pelan mengambil kantong kertas itu, dan karena tidak tertutup, mengintip ke dalam, ke kotak kaca yang berisi manisan warna-warni serta kotak yang dibungkus kertas mengkilap yang elegan. Khas sekali Uchiha.

Naruto mendongak lagi dengan senyum puas. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke."

Lalu sepi. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi; atmofsir lounge yang tenang itu, meredam deru hujan di luar membuat interior cokelatnya terasa lebih hangat. Anehnya, Sasuke tidak merasakan semua itu.

Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka setelah meraih untuk menyeruput kopinya (hitam, tanpa gula). "Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang sampai bulan depan. Mungkin Kakashi atau Iruka akan datang untuk menangani detil proyeknya." Ia menjelaskan, meletakkan cangkirnya lagi. "Jadi..."

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mendahului.

"Aku sudah menerima fax dari perusahaanmu semalam, menyetujui dua puluh lima persennya." Sasuke mengatakan ini semua dengan matanya tertuju ke meja. Tangannya sedikit tertekuk karena tinggal lima belas menit, dan memori akan uap ramen serta restoran barat untuk pertama kali akan tertinggal di belakang sembari Naruto pergi menaiki pesawatnya. Tidak akan kembali lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu." Sasuke berkata lagi, dan gurat halus di matanya, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat di sudut-sudutnya, menyingkapkan ilusi akan semua senyum palsu yang pernah ada dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkesima. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri untuk memikirkan kata-kata perpisahan yang seharusnya ia katakan, kesan-pesan yang harus ditinggalkannya untuk orang ini, orang yang tadinya dingin tapi ternyata bisa menjadi kehadiran yang menyenangnkan yang dengan jujur merekomendasikannya banyak restoran dan menu Jepang yang lebih cocok di lidah Naruto. Ketajamannya. Presisinya. Keterlambatannya sejauh ini yang membuat Naruto sempat mengira, sempat mengira...

"Aku juga sangat senang empat hari ini," tawanya ke pangkuan tangan, tidak ingin lekas-lekas pergi dari posisi mereka yang nyaman di suatu sudut tempat orang-orang biasanya hanya singgah. Naruto berpikir ingin mengenalkan Sasuke akan tempat-tempat terindah di Italy. Di Paris. Mengecek banyak makanan bersamanya.  
"Kau tahu, Sas-"

Perkataannya terpecah oleh suara pengumuman merdu di lounge itu.

"...Para penumpang yang terhormat, keberangkatan akan ditunda satu jam karena buruknya cuaca..."

"Satu jam?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kudengar ada ancaman badai yang datang dari arah Hokkaido." Sasuke menyela.

"Ah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, kemudian. Ia tidak terlihat begitu keberatan, dan kemudian melirik kantong kecil yang dipegang Sasuke. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya, menunjuk.

"Manisanku."

"Manisan," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit terganggu akan ekspresi Naruto yang-matanya ingin tertawa, namun ia terlalu sopan. (Ia jauh lebih sopan daripada tiga hari yang lalu), lalu mengeluarkan kotak berisi sejejer mochi dalam kotak kaca yang berwarna putih semua, dan membuka tutupnya. Kemudian, Sasuke memanggil kembali pelayan dan memesan dua cangkir teh hijau.

"Ini paling enak dinikmati dengan teh hijau."

"Aku tidak suka teh hijau."

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Komentarnya jelas melalui tatapan itu. Aku tidak peduli. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Naruto mengambilnya duluan, sebelum tak lama tehnya datang dan ia mengambil bagiannya, mencomotnya pelan.

Ekspresi Naruto yang datar kemudian berubah berseri-seri ketika ia mulai mencomot mochi itu. Gula halus di jari-jarinya, dan ia tidak keberatan. "Ini enak sekali!" Serunya. Kemudian menyeruput sedikit teh hangat itu menggantikan kopi pahitnya.

"Aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam oleh-olehmu." Sasuke menambahkan, berangsur ke mochi keduanya.  
"Pasti orang tuaku senang sekali dengan mochi ini. Mereka tidak terlalu manis, dan juga-"

Sasuke menemukan dirinya memperhatikan, sambil berusaha tidak pesimis menghitung mundur satu jam terakhir mereka berada di terminal itu, tak tau sampai jumpa kapan lagi. Namun mochinya terasa lebih manis. Ia tidak tahu. Seruput kembali, teh hijaunya, juga terasa lebih kental dari biasa, seakan waktu itu berat, dan ia mungkin ingin ini tidak akan berakhir.

(Semua itu masih nanti, nanti)

Naruto bangkit ketika pesawatnya sudah siap. Ia menjabat tangan Sasuke, dan melambai hangat dari lorong-lorong kaca terminal yang terbentang di atas landasan untuk ke salah satu dari burung besi itu yang terparkir manis, untuk membawanya. Sasuke tidak balik melambai.

Ketika ia kembali pulang, ia masih tidak yakin mengapa tidak melambai. "Selamat tinggal" hingga "sampai jumpa" juga tidak kerasan di lidahnya, perkataan tersebut hanya cocok bila mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, lama. Dan menghiraukan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini.  
.

.

.

_"Kau tahu proyek kita yang di Eropa, Sasuke? Kurasa ini peluang baik bagimu untuk mengekspansi dan mempererat hubungan kerja kita dengan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, Naruto, kita akan kedatangan tamu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau mau kujemput di bandara?"_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan nomor teleponku?"_

_"Heh heh. Kujemput tepat jam sepuluh, oke-"_

.

.

.

.

Tapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sasuke tahu mengapa.


End file.
